pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams!
is the 40th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis Clemont and the others decide to split into several groups in order to stop Team Flare's plans and save Ash. Bonnie follows Squishy as it confronts Z-2, which has transformed into its 50% Forme. But then the evil clutches of Team Flare strike. And just like Z-2, Squishy also ended up getting controlled by Team Flare. Episode Plot Ash and his Pokémon watch as the two Zygarde have a stand-off, realizing Squishy was actually Zygarde all this time. Lysandre notes Zygarde will pass on the judgement who disturb the order of Kalos. Lysandre claims this anger Z-2 possesses represents its own and Team Flare's fury, which will bring the world to zero. He claims the other Zygarde will join in the anger, once it realizes that. Ash yells out Squishy has never felt such a rage. He demands some explanation from Alain, who continues being silent. From a helicopter, Jessie reports two large Pokémon, which are named Zygarde. Since the Z-2 does not respond, Squishy attacks it. Bonnie is worried about Squishy, while Aliana has Druddigon use Dark Pulse, which nearly hits the group. Fortunately, Professor Sycamore has Mega Garchomp stop the attack, as he and Mairin arrive. Aliana and Bryony see the girl hasn't been captured, while Sycamore sees Zygarde. Squishy tries to contact Z-2, asking if it will wake up already. Bonnie worries for Squishy, wanting its friend, Z-2, to understand. Though Bryony and Aliana see they have two Mega Evolved Pokémon against them, the latter has Liepard use Shadow Claw, which gets countered by Mega Blaziken's Blaze Kick. Clemont sends Bunnelby and Chespin and are joined by Heliolisk. Luxray uses Wild Charge, though Druddigon and Liepard evade the attack. Chespin fires Pin Missile and Heliolisk Dragon Tail, but miss their targets. Liepard launches Dark Pulse, which gets stopped by Bunnelby's Mud Shot. Mega Blaziken fires Flamethrower, though Druddigon avoids the attack and retaliates with Dragon Claw. Mairin asks Serena about Ash and Alain, fearing something has happened, as the two haven't arrived yet. Serena feels they both are fine, though Mairin shakes, fearing for her Chespie. Serena remembers Mairin mentioned Chespie was at Lysandre Labs, who was asleep and couldn't wake up. Recalling she did promise to help her out, Serena takes Mairin's hand and decides to go to rescue Chespie. Clemont allows them, promising they can handle the situation. Sycamore decides to join them, as he can take him in his car, which is at the lab. Suddenly, a Dark Pulse is launched, as Bryony is displeased they are ignoring her and Aliana. Liepard goes to use Shadow Claw, but gets hit by Bunnelby's Mud Shot. Sycamore calls Mega Garchomp back and goes away with Serena and Mairin. Aliana and Bryony claim Celosia will deal with those three, as they both face the Blaziken Mask and Clemont, the latter stating he is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City. Team Rocket hides and plans on investigating the Lysandre Labs, where Team Flare's hideout is. Lysandre, however, reveals to Alain the Mega Evolution energy he was collecting helped them capture Zygarde, shocking Alain and Ash. Lysandre admits Alain faced the trainers wielded Key Stones, which emitted the energy necessary to destroy the world. Lysandre thinks tomorrow a new day will be formed and destroying the old one. He comments how beautiful the end of the world looks like, thinking as a step towards peace. Alain kneels and punches the ground, realizing he wasn't fighting for Mairin and Chespie. As Alain shows his frustration, Ash recalls Mairin did mention her Chespie was asleep for a long time, seeing what Alain was fighting for. Regardless, Lysandre notes Alain's fighting for Chespie and Mairin is actually noble. As Sycamore, Mairin and Serena run, they are approached by Team Rocket, as reporters. Mairin explains they are going to Lysandre Labs to find her friend, so Team Rocket decides to join in and take them in their helicopter. The group is grateful, while Team Rocket states they have to be for each other in these tough times, as they fly off. Jessie yells they are off to Team Flare's secret base, but Mairin wonders what they mean by that, which startles Team Rocket. Bonnie watches as Squishy battles Z-2 and wishes Squishy's feelings reach through it. Squishy gets hit, so Bonnie goes towards it. Diantha and her Mega Gardevoir redirect people elsewhere. Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and Sawyer arrive, wanting to help out as well. Diantha sends them to redirect the elderly people and children to safety, with the group accepting the task. As Team Rocket flies off in the helicopter, they plan on taking Team Flare's base, as a start of conquering Kalos itself. Squishy gets hit, but charges to attack Z-2, who emits the plants and grapples Squishy. Xerosic smiles, for Squishy will be theirs as well. Lysandre turns to Ash, demanding the power of Bond Phenomenon. He admits that power, achieved through bond between Ash and Greninja, made Lysandre realize the potential of Pokémon was endless. Thus, he wants to use that power, sending two devices that emit a beam on Ash and Greninja, which cause them pain. Alain sees as Lysandre wants to use the Bond Phenomenon to take control of the other Zygarde. Alain demands Lysandre to stop this. Pikachu yells out, as Ash claims he and Greninja will not be his pawns. Lysandre claims when the world breaks apart, Ash and Greninja will guide the chosen ones in the new world. Ash refuses that and demands that Alain stops regretting the past, thinking the Alain he knows will do that. Ash claims he loves this world, as he has friends and Pokémon that he loves as well. He promises he will not let this world be destroyed, as he and Greninja synchronize. Ash demands Lysandre to battle him, as a water spiral is launched in the air. The spiral shatters the devices and frees Ash and Ash-Greninja. Ash nearly collapses, but Alain grabs him in time before he did. Lysandre laughs, seeing Mega Evolution energy will not even work. Alain thanks Ash, as he now understands what's wrong. Alain decides to stop Lysandre and sends Charizard, whose Dragon Claw frees Ash's other Pokémon. Alain promises he will prove "to become the strongest to protect someone" is by defeating Lysandre, who frowns. Lysandre considers a shame Alain has turned on him, since he does not need anyone to build a new world. Lysandre equips himself with new devices and floats, promising he will defeat them all. Aliana's Liepard uses Shadow Claw and Bryony's Druddigon uses Dragon Claw, but the attacks are foiled, due to Heliolisk's Flash. Luxray uses Wild Charge, bashing Druddigon away, while Chespin's Pin Missile and Bunnebly's Mud Shot wound Liepard. Aliana and Bryony call their Pokémon back and are suddenly captured by Clembot, who ties them to the tower. Bryony and Aliana argue whose fault this was. Bonnie rushes to Squishy, who is binded by Z-2. Suddenly, Bonnie senses danger, as Xerosic fires the device, which takes control of Squishy. The plants attack Bonnie, who is saved by Mega Blaziken. Blaziken Mask asks Bonnie why did she come here alone, but the latter fears Squishy will lose this battle. Bonnie is in pain and fears what happened to Squishy. Xerosic is glad Z-1 is captured and reports to Lysandre. Lysandre grins, seeing the peace will be achieved even faster. Ash asks what kind of peace Lysandre wants to achieve, but the latter doubts the former knows anything about the worse parts of the world. Lysandre states he and his scientists have helped other people in need. However, those people became arrogant and just offered demands. Lysandre states humans are foolish, seeing this world is flawed. Thus, he wants to destroy the world and modify it, as the two Zygarde move away. Lysandre claims this is but a sacrifice for a better tomorrow, which Ash and Alain won't live see. Lysandre sends Pyroar and a Shiny Gyarados. Lysandre equips himself with orange glasses and Mega Evolves his Gyarados, as does Alain to his Charizard, while Ash has his Pokémon ready for the battle. The helicopter flies towards the Lysandre Labs, where Mable is. Celosia comes to her, reporting Lumiose City is filled with plants. They notice a press helicopter flying, so Mable has Celosia deal with the problem. Clemont comes to the door of his Gym, seeing the password has been reset, so Clembot hacks the code. While Bonnie sees Squishy going away, Lysandre has Pyroar and Mega Gyarados use Incinerate, which collides with Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Goodra's Dragon Pulse. Ash-Greninja tries to use Cut, but gets hit by Pyroar's Hyper Beam. Noivern fires Boomburst, which stops Hyper Beam. Mega Charizard goes to use Dragon Claw, but gets stopped by Mega Gyarados' Stone Edge. Hawlucha runs to use Karate Chop and Noivern flies to use Dragon Claw, but is stopped by Pyroar's Fire Fang. Hawlucha executes Karate Chop on Pyroar, who also gets electrocuted by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. While Bonnie follows Squishy, Serena, Sycamore, Mairin and Team Rocket fly in the helicopter. Clemont has Clembot hack the code, while Lysandre calls Pyroar back. Ash promises he and his Pokémon will defeat Lysandre and save Squishy, to prevent the world's destruction. Xerosic, however, makes a broadcast how Team Flare used the Mega Evolution energy Alain collected to capture Zygarde. Knowing Zygarde is a powerful Pokémon, Xerosic states they used the power it wanted to protect the nature to destroy the ugly world. He states their plan, Operation Z, is to destroy the world and form a new one, without conflict. Thus, he invites everyone to join Team Flare that finds the goals appeasing. Debuts Pokémon Mega Gyarados (Lysandre's) Item Gyaradosite Trivia "Pokémon Quiz:" Greninja (Ash-Greninja; JP) Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Flare Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tomoya Takahashi Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon Appears Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes with Alternate Colored Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Alain